1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tile for a pitched roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for roof coverings have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,866 to Oser et al. teaches a method of deep embossing sheet material, generally metal. A small scale relief pattern is first embossed across the entire sheet and thereafter a deep embossment of spaced-apart protuberances is imparted to the sheet. Both patterns in combination produce a sheet useful for reflective thermal insulation without the risk of significantly puncturing the sheet.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,451 to Symbold teaches a shingle formed from a sheet of thin metal such as aluminum having a narrow border portion and a plurality of strips of various lengths depending from the border. The shingles are attached to a roof by nailing through the border portion such that the strips overlap the border portions of adjacent shingles thereby producing a simulation of a natural thatched roof.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,664 to Loucks teaches roofing components and method for pitched roofs that includes a flexible base and one or more ranks of integrally formed thin blades, vanes or fins extending outwardly from the base. The blades, fins or vanes are spaced substantially parallel to each other and overlap to shadow lower elements and to provide air circulation and between blades, which are designed to sluff-off heat and impede thermal energy being transmitted to the roof. The blades, fins or vanes are flexible and resilient so as to absorb the impact of falling material (limbs, etc.). One edge portion of the base is free of blades to provide an overlapped area for installation on a pitched roof. Various overlapping and interlocking arrangements are disclosed for sealing purposes.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,855 to Loucks teaches roofing components and method for pitched roofs that includes a flexible base and one or more ranks of integrally formed thin blades, vanes or fins extending outwardly from the base. The blades, fins or vanes are spaced substantially parallel to each other and overlap to shadow lower elements and to provide air circulation and between blades, which are designed to sluff-off heat and impede thermal energy being transmitted to the roof. The blades, fins or vanes are flexible and resilient so as to absorb the impact of falling material (limbs, etc.). One edge portion of the base is free of blades to provide an overlapped area for installation on a pitched roof. Various overlapping and interlocking arrangements are disclosed for sealing purposes.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,626 to Loucks teaches roofing components and method for pitched roofs that includes a flexible base and one or more ranks of integrally formed thin blades, vanes or fins extending outwardly from the base. The blades, fins or vanes are spaced substantially parallel to each other and overlap to shadow lower elements and to provide air circulation and between blades, which are designed to sluff-off heat and impede thermal energy being transmitted to the roof. The blades, fins or vanes are flexible and resilient so as to absorb the impact of falling material (limbs, etc.). One edge portion of the base is free of blades to provide an overlapped area for installation on a pitched roof. Various overlapping and interlocking arrangements are disclosed for sealing purposes.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for roof coverings have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a tile for a pitched roof that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a tile for a pitched roof that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a tile for a pitched roof that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a tile for a pitched roof. The tile includes a body that overlies the pitched roof and a plurality of protrusions that stick outwardly from the body and function as heat sinks that sluff-off heat and impede thermal energy from being transmitted to the pitched roof. The body includes a lower portion that is made of a thermal insulating material and an upper portion that is a metallic plate. The metallic plate extends past the lower portion of the body so as to form an overhang that defines an undercut. The undercut of one tile receives a portion of a next lowest tile, and in so doing, interlocks the one tile and the next lowest tile, and in so doing, allows the metallic plate of the one tile to directly contact, and be continuous with, the metallic plate of the next lowest tile for improved heat transfer.